User talk:CC-1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Patterson.jpg" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-03-28T19:33:25 Images When uploading images to Memory Beta, please make a point of listing where the image is from (ie, book, TV episode, etc). Thank you. -- sulfur 16:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey CC-1990 you've put up a bunch of great Voyager cast photos. Can you source the images with the episode titles and copy-writes so that they don't get deleted? If you need coding help there are plenty of people on here who can give you some guidelines. --TardisCaptain 17:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::For example, I added "Encounter at Farpoint" as the episode that your Deanna Troi picture was from. Could you please start doing this yourself? I don't know what episode(s) you're getting these pictures from. -- Captain MKB 19:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering if you wanted to save any of the photos you had been working on? It's been a week but you haven't revealed the info we asked for, so we're going to start deleting soon. -- Captain MKB 19:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Copying of Memory Alpha articles Please don't copy and paste articles from Memory Alpha. Also, we try and look for references to a character, location etc in a licensed source (novel, comic, video game etc) to justify an article. -- DS9 Forever 15:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, so I'm not sure what the problem is - despite our previous attempts to communicate with you, you have continued to upload images without any description/formatting, citations, and copyright identification. Please be aware this is a violation of copyright policies may result in the removal of your privileges to edit on this site. Please make an effort to communicate or comply before it gets to that point. -- Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) List of deficient images for deletion * file:adm. Hendricks.jpg * file:annorax.jpg * file:hirogen H WS.jpg * file:hudson uniform.jpg * file:krenim w s.jpg * file:m. Gilmore.jpg * file:maxwell burke.jpg * file:nikolai Rozhenko 2370.jpg * file:ransom.jpg * file:sTC3 EwtU.jpg * file:s T C - E U cover.jpg * file:telek R'Mor.jpg --Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Still not getting Hey, so, it seems you're ignoring our image upload requirements and uploaded more deficiently-described images today - we'll be deleting anything you add without the proper messages I've taken the time to describe above. Furthermore, if you continue to ignore the requirements, we may have to remove privileges you have to edit and upload images on this site. -- Captain MKB 15:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Another warning Once again, you've gone ahead and ignored the help and communication here and have uploaded an image without any of the required information. Please respond before this escalates into something worse. -- Captain MKB 16:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Another warning Once again, you've uploaded an image without required information. Please respond -- Captain MKB 22:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC)